


binary code and sewing needles

by amaryllises



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: LOTS OF SPOILERS, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game(s), Spoilers, shirogane's [redacted], there's lots of cussing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllises/pseuds/amaryllises
Summary: [ENDGAME SPOILERS]Tsumugi's tasked with something important and crucial by Team Danganronpa.





	binary code and sewing needles

Tsumugi sighed.

 

The needle pricked her finger, yet again, and she carefully held it to her mouth and sucked the wound. Definitely unsanitary, but Tsumugi would care about it later.

 

Right now, she was sewing a patch to a light purple sweater vest. The motif on it was unrecognizable, but Tsumugi didn’t care about the antics. Her apartment was overdue. She _needed_ the paycheck.

 

Tsumugi leaned back in her plain wooden chair, sighing.

 

“Hey! You! Costume girl!” someone yelled, and Tsumugi looked up, terrified. She didn’t know his name, but she was certain he was an authority figure — supervisor, perhaps?

 

“Yes?” she squeaked. She quietly added, “my name’s Shirogane.”

 

“You’ve been chosen by lottery to… care for something special. If you succeed, you get a raise.”

 

“Care for what?” Tsumugi’s needle grazes her skin again.

 

“An AI? Fuck if I know,” the supervisor scoffed. “He’ll be coming over shortly; at around five.”

 

“Sir?” she quietly requested.

 

He simply walked off.

 

Tsumugi sighed. The patch was completely sewn on.

-

“What’s your name?” Tsumugi asked curiously, poking around the tablet screen. She’s bent over a sewing machine, creating a lovely plaid and pleated skirt.

 

“Eh? Please, do not do that… it’s uncomfortable,” the tablet responded, and the avatar looked directly at her; white fluffy hair, and blue eyes.

 

“Oh! Sorry, sorry! I’m just a costume designer, I wouldn’t know what to do,” Tsumugi babbled, as she hemmed the edge of the skirt.

 

“It is fine. I would just request that you do not do it again.”

 

“Sorry!” Tsumugi apologized, yet again. “Anyways, what’s your name?”

 

The avatar frowned. “I am not sure… I have not been given one.”

 

“Ah,” Tsumugi absentmindedly responded. She was scanning her work — or rather, checking for flaws — and frustrated, threw it down on the ground. It didn’t look right. It wasn’t symmetrical. She sighed. “My name’s Shirogane Tsumugi.”

 

“Do I get two names, too?” the robot asked, and Tsumugi laughs. “Was that funny? I do not understand comedy that well…”

 

“I mean… it depends. What have people been calling you in the lab?”

 

The robot’s eyes grow bright, and they frowned. “I am not sure. Let me check my data files, and I will report back.” Their avatar moves towards the left of the screen, and disappears.

 

“Alright,” Tsumugi nodded, and cut off another piece of plaid fabric, as precise as possible, her shearing scissors gliding through.

 

She’s halfway done with her skirt, pinned and ready to sew, when the robot appeared.

 

“It appears a user named ‘Iidabashi’ had been naming me ‘Project Kiibo.’ What does that mean?” they asked.

 

“Your name is Kiibo! Huh, the sounds like hope,” Tsumugi remarked, as she carefully sewed the skirt’s pleats. Iidabashi. Tsumugi had heard of him; he’s one of the computer programmers that helped cement the company in place. “If you don’t mind me asking, what- er- gender are you?”

 

Kiibo cocks their head. “I am not sure. I am just an AI. You can call me anything.”

 

“Would you mind if I use male pronouns?” Tsumugi carefully pressed.

 

“That is fine, if you are not being robophobic.”

-

_Shirogane Tsumugi_

_Department 9.7; Costumes_

_shiroganetsu@tdangan.com_

_x/x/xxxx_

 

_Dear Shirogane Tsumugi,_

 

_Congrats! You’ve been chosen to train our new robot, for the upcoming season of Danganronpa!_

 

_We would request you follow these policies, and train IIdabashi’s creation to its highest potential:_

 

 

  * __Kiibo’s character should not lack depth.__


  * _It is intended to be a cruel, malicious robot. The viewers have voted on a poll for this, as the past seasons have had friendly robots, and we have spiced it up for a change._



 

 

_Do whatever you would like to train* it! The method doesn’t matter; only the outcome._

 

_If the criteria is met, you will obtain a 75% raise._

_Failure to meet the criteria would result in a punishment**._

 

_Thank you!_

_Team Danganronpa_

 

_*If you prefer to do it our way, we have a list of videos for Kiibo to watch, attached to this email._

_**We are not liable for any injuries or emotional damage!_

-

The costume had been finished by the second day. A lovely red sailor girl outfit.

 

Tsumugi was filled with dread.

 

“Shirogane? What is wrong?” Kiibo frowned, his face conveying an expression — or attempting to — of concern.

 

“It’s nothing!” she said cheerily, as she picked out some checkered fabric.

 

“It does not look like nothing,” Kiibo sounded reluctant. “We are friends, aren’t we?”

 

“Friends?” Tsumugi asked. She’s more focused on gathering together the fabric. “Hmm, should I make a circle scarf? Or just a regular one,” she mumbled.

 

“Humans have friends, right?” Kiibo tilted his head.

 

Tsumugi’s not so sure. Granted, she _had_ friends, but never really a close friend, who was able to hang out wit her often. She was mostly alone, working to sustain herself.

 

“Yeah!” she lied, through her teeth. “I guess I’m your friend.”

 

“It would be illogical if you did not,” Kiibo agreed. “Now, I was informed by Iidabashi that I needed to watch some videos?”

 

Paycheck, or emotionally scar a robot kid? Her instinct was to tell her to go do as she was told; a 75% raise was well enough to keep her apartment, and she would never need to find another job again her life.

 

But did she _really_ want to?

 

Tsumugi knew there were security cameras, to ensure no materials were stolen. She leaned close.

 

The punishment wouldn’t be that bad, right?

-

Kiibo’s everything Tsumugi wants to be. Intelligent, compassionate, friendly, confident. The list could go on. Tsumugi was glad she raised Kiibo well.

 

Maybe she had a friend, for once.

-

“You realize what you’ve done?”

 

“What… did I do?” Tsumugi asked, her head tilted, her voice as air headed and light as possible.

 

“You completely ruined the game,” he enunciated exaggeratedly. “Sorry. Let me restate it, so you can hear it. You ruined the entire fucking game,” he roared.

 

“W-Well, sir, to be fair, you never specified how I were to raise Kiibo! H-How was I supposed to know-”

 

“You knew damn well! We sent you emails, we sent you letters. Now, Season 53 is ruined!”

 

“Season 53 of what?”

 

“Where do you work at, you fucking moron?” he yelled, and Tsumugi winced. “The viewers don’t want this, the viewers don’t want this,” he muttered.

 

“W-What’s so good about Danganronpa, anyway? You’re just watching people kill each other,” Tsumugi carefully asked.

 

“Why the fuck are you even here? It’s how we make money, princess. Money. Moolah. Cash. Whatever you want to say,” he rubs his forehead. “You have consequences for failing?”

 

“Consequences?”

 

“Why did we hire you, you idiot? Of course, there’s a consequence for ruining our entire establishment!” He babbles on about audience polling, the need for unnecessary surveys, extra money needed for the production.

-

“State your name for the record.”

 

“Shirogane. Shirogane Tsumugi.”

 

“And you fully consent to being a contestant?”

 

Tsumugi hesitated, and remembered the picture of her family held at knifepoint. “Yes. Of course I do.”

 

“You understand that we are not liable for any emotional or physical damage, as you have consented, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright. What would you like your talent to be? It will be around the field.”

 

“Costume designer, or a seamstress? Just something I’m comfortable with.”

 

“Okay. What would you like your personality to be? Remember, it’s only going to be around your request; I can’t guarantee anything.”

 

“I would like to be… more confident, I guess?” Tsumugi answered.

 

“... Only that? Usually, people ask to be smarter or stronger.”

 

“It’s fine.”

-

“Did you know me?” Tsumugi asks. Kiibo’s flying over her, blasting the school to shreds, and she hugs Monokuma tightly.

 

“No.” Kiibo’s voice is steely and cold. Of course. Who would want to interact with the mastermind, of all people? Kiibo probably blames her for all the deaths. “I never want to, either.”

 

Tsumugi holds Monokuma tighter. “You know, you don’t have to kill all of them. Only me. Because I’m the mastermind, after all. Despair.”

 

“Why would you do this?”

 

She’s definitely more confident when she’s in her mastermind form. “Let Saihara, Harukawa, and Yumeno live. Kill me.”

 

Kiibo contemplates it for a moment. "I am just a robot after all." Then he flies up, and detonates.

 

“Plus, I had to,” she whispers.

 

The shrapnel hits Tsumugi on her shoulder, and the pain is so sudden and agonizing that she blacks out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was found in a folder named "buying frisbee with grandma in applebees" and i fully expected shitposts but i got This, which is pretty much the same tier, but it was gonna rot away in a folder
> 
> i edited over this a little lol


End file.
